


My Wounds, My Scars

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Merperson Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry is a merman. Draco is just talking a walk on the beach.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	My Wounds, My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is "Person A is a merperson who gets injured and washed up on the shore of a beach unconscious, and is found by Person B," generated by [OTP prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

Crimson blood trickles from the wound onto Draco’s steady fingers, hot and slippery. The scales of the merperson’s tail gleam in the sunset but his breaths come in short bursts, his pulse erratic. 

He can’t figure out what could’ve inflicted such a serious arm injury or how a merperson, one who’s as able looking and  _ gorgeous _ as he is, wound up so close to shore. Draco runs a tentative finger along the lightning scar on his forehead, the small jagged line seemingly insignificant compared to the gash on his arm. He reckons he’s got his hands full for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
